


Ms. Quill's anger makes something beautiful

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Therapy, making something beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Ms. Quill has had a rough day. So she watches Matteusz eviscerate meat for supper, but longs to pick up a knife and mallet to vent her frustration. Matteusz sees this and comes up with a solution that brings her happiness and pride.





	

Ms. Quill watched Matteusz in the kitchen. She had been doing so for a week, but only on days when he cooked meat. He kind of felt a little unsettled about it. “You look upset?” He asked her.

“I didn’t come to sit on your couch.” she sneered.

“Just you seem a little more angry then usual.”

“Of course I am. This house isn’t very big, and every time I see you in here using knives, mallets and implements it makes me angry. I had a bad day, it isn’t fair I can’t hack at something.”

Matteusz took out a bowl and poured some flour as she continued. “But no, I just have to bear the anger.” Matteusz added some yeast and water. “So I need to wait for something to threaten Charles so I can beat on it.” He stirred it until dough formed. “Would you at least pay attention to me when I am yelling at you.”

Matteusz slammed the dough on the counter. Ms. Quill looked at him in surprise. “Have you gone mad?” Matteusz looked at her. “Here, this is alien.”

“I repeat, are you mad?”

“No. Punch it.” She was annoyed now. Mocking her. She punched into the dough giving Matteusz the eye. Then stopped. “Oh. That is good, it feels fleshy.”

“Punch it some more, slam it on the counter.”  
  
She picked up the dough and slammed it hard against the stone. Punched and strangled it. “It is fighting back.”

“It will do that, the more you fight it the stronger it gets. You aren’t going to let it win are you.”

Fire burned in her eyes. She went at the dough for 20 minutes. The dough only grew stronger, smaller and denser. Sweat started to appear on her brow. “It is getting quite tough.”

“You have battled well, but now it rests.” He suggested.

Ms. Quill looked content. “Lick its wounds so to speak.”

“Yes, usually 30 minutes, but I think it might need an hour.”

Ms. Quill left the kitchen and returned 50 minutes later. She had put on a t-shirt and wore an eager expression. “Where is it?” Matteusz pointed to a bowl on the counter. “It has gotten big,” she said surprised.

“Looks are deceiving,” Matteusz shrugged. “I think it has gone weak. Give it a punch.”

She did and the dough collapsed under her fist. “Ah, it is ruined.” She looked annoyed. “It’s gone soft.”

“Teach it to be strong again.” He replied.

Twice more Ms. Quill worked the dough, ready for a fourth round, Matteusz stopped her. He cut the dough into three pieces, and rolled one into a log. Ms. Quill put some flour on her hand and took the dough. “Gentle.” He spoke. She rolled the dough and placed it on a sheet as he had. He spritzed it with water, scored it then placed in the oven.

“Now what?” she queried.

“We wait while it writhes in heat.” Matteusz went back to making stew.

“I like the sound of that.” she sat in front of the oven and watched the bread as it rose and browned.

A bell chimed. Matteusz bent down beside her and looked into the window. “Lets check it.” Ms. Quill moved out of the way as he opened the door. The room filled with the smell of bread. He took out the loaves and set them on a rack. Ms. Quill’s mood improved.

Matteusz took a loaf and placed it on the cutting board. Holding a serrated knife he tore into the bread, steam spilled out into the air. He then slathered softened butter on it and handed it to her.

She looked at it and tore into it with her teeth. A smile came to her face. “I did this.”

“Yes.”

“My anger made this delicious thing.”

“The more anger the better.”

“Your world finally makes sense to me.”

Charlie entered the kitchen smelling the warm bread. “Have you been baking?” He asked his boyfriend.

“No, I did.” Charlie was surprised. She thrust a piece of bread in his mouth. “Like that?”

“It is good,” he said sheepishly.

“Damn right. My anger made that thing. So the next time you see me hit an alien, saving your life. You remember, I am a weapon and my anger makes beautiful things.” She was about to leave when she grabbed 2 of the loaves and went to her room.

“What was that about?” Charlie asked.

“Baking, it is very therapeutic. How do you think I stay so calm?” Matteusz smiled.

Charlie shook his head and gave his boyfriend a hug. “I…have no words.”


End file.
